


Aspengaze's Spite

by festivalticket



Series: StarClan's Hero [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I really dont know what to put here i'll add more tags later maybe, Multi, Prophecy, RiverClan-Centric (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festivalticket/pseuds/festivalticket
Summary: Aspengaze is a spiteful warrior of the Dark Forest, eager to cause trouble with StarClan whenever he can. But how did he turn out that way? This is the story of a RiverClan cat who, in his desperation to prove his worth to his Clan, loses faith in his warrior ancestors.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: StarClan's Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981367
Kudos: 1





	Aspengaze's Spite

_**RIVERCLAN** _

LEADER: BRIARSTAR—dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, SOFTPAW

DEPUTY: WOLFDAWN—gray she-cat with darker flecks and gold eyes

MEDICINE CAT: STREAMWHISKER—light gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, DOEPAW

WARRIORS

APPLETAIL—ginger tabby tom with a bobtail and green eyes

RIPPLESTORM—dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW

VIOLETHEART—dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

DARKPOOL—black she-cat with ice blue eyes

SALMONCLAW—dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

LICHENMOSS—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

STONECLOUD—dark gray and white tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW

REEDSHADE—black tom with white paws and amber eyes

THRUSHWING—pale silver she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, ASPENPAW

APPRENTICES

DOEPAW—light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

SOFTPAW—feathery silver tabby and white she-cat with orange eyes

ROBINPAW—dark brown tom with a bright ginger tail and green eyes

OTTERPAW—dark brown tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

ASPENPAW—spiky silver tabby and white tom with orange eyes

QUEENS

HAILPUDDLE—white and gray-patched she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS

CLOUDFOOT—pure white tom with blue eyes

DUSTEAR—brown tom with darker ears and amber eyes

_**THUNDERCLAN** _

LEADER: FLOWERSTAR—bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY: ACORNNOSE—light brown tom with a white-tipped nose and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: BLUEBERRY—stormy gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

WARRIORS

BIRCHTAIL—brown tabby tom with green eyes

DAWNSHINE—ginger and white she-cat with gold eyes

APPRENTICE, FLICKERPAW (dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

LIONCLAW—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

MINTCLOUD—dark gray tom with green eyes

EAGLEFEATHER—brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes

RABBITFUR—pure white she-cat with blue eyes

SUNDAPPLE—golden tabby and white she-cat with dark amber eyes

APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW (silver tabby tom with green eyes)

ICYFROST—light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS

SHADEPELT—dark gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Eaglefeather's kits: Mousekit (dark brown and white tom-kit with amber eyes) and Sandykit (light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes)

ELDERS

SEEDWING—ginger she-cat with green eyes

_**SHADOWCLAN** _

LEADER: YELLOWSTAR—bright golden tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: HEATHERFERN—brown-ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: FOGMOON—silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE, TURTLEPAW (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

WARRIORS

BLAZEHEART—ginger tabby tom with amber eyes 

LIGHTCLAW—light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW (dark gray tom with amber eyes)

BRAMBLEWING—tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes

THORNPELT—spiky black tom with orange eyes

HOLLYPOOL—black she-cat with a white flash on her chest and blue eyes

BEECLAW—smoky gray tom with amber eyes

FLASHBLAZE—ginger tom with a white tail-tip and amber eyes

OAKSHINE—light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

APPRENTICE, RAINPAW (dark gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

ELDERS

BUSHPELT—fluffy light gray tom with green eyes

_**WINDCLAN** _

LEADER: SHARDSTAR—huge dark gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

DEPUTY: REDRAIN—reddish tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: GLOWHEART—white she-cat with warm golden eyes

APPRENTICE, GUSTPAW (gray tabby tom with green eyes)

WARRIORS

RAVENSWOOP—black tom with amber eyes

PEBBLENOSE—gray and white tom with green eyes

NUTMEGFUR—brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

STORMFEATHER—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

LEAFSTRIPE—brown tom with dark stripes and green eyes

APPRENTICE, FRONDPAW (feathery black she-cat with green eyes)

SHEEPFUR—black and white tom with gold eyes

MOTHPOUNCE—golden brown and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

APPRENTICE, ROWANPAW (dark ginger tabby tom with white legs and amber eyes)

TANGLEWHISKER—spiky brown tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

GRASSHEART—gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Ravenswoop's kits

MISTYPETAL—blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Sheepfur's kit: Dashkit (small gray and white tom-kit with amber eyes)

_**SKYCLAN** _

LEADER: ROSESTAR—small dark ginger tabby and white she-cat with green eyes 

DEPUTY: CINDERSHADE—smoky gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: CLIMBPOPPY—tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

APPRENTICE, SHINYFERN (ginger and white she-cat with green eyes)

WARRIORS

HAZELFROST—long-furred golden she-cat with blue eyes

HAWKFLIGHT—dark brown tom with white paws and dark green eyes

QUICKBREEZE—lithe gray she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, ASHPAW (dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes)

NETTLEWHISKER—fluffy gray tom with green eyes

CURLYTAIL—black and white she-cat with a bent tail and amber eyes

EMBERBOUNCE—black tom with orange eyes

FALLOWFEATHER—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

SILVERSONG—silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW (jet black she-cat with gold eyes)

WHITESNOW—white tom with light blue eyes

STEMSPRING—golden tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

ELDERS

MAGPIEWING—small brown she-cat with darker flecks and gold eyes

_Prologue_

_The night sky was dark and_ full of clouds as Briarstar, RiverClan's leader, stepped out of his den, stretching his legs. The Clan was silent, most cats already asleep. Briarstar narrowed his eyes determinedly, briskly walking towards the medicine den. He had to know if the prophecy had finally begun.

Streamwhisker was sorting herbs as Briarstar stepped inside. The she-cat immediately turned towards him, abandoning the herbs and meowing a greeting. "I assume you're here to talk about the kits," she said, keeping her voice low. Her apprentice, Doepaw, was sleeping nearby, her nose tucked under her tail.

"Yes," Briarstar confirmed, sitting down. "Are Softkit or Aspenkit the one that the prophecy was talking about?"

"I'm still not sure," Streamwhisker replied, her blue eyes clouded with worry. "StarClan hasn't said anything to me ever since they delivered that prophecy. I don't know if I'll be able to find out before it's too late."

"What about the other medicine cats?" the RiverClan leader urged. "Do they know anything?"

"If they do, they haven't mentioned it." Streamwhisker kneaded the ground restlessly. "I just wish StarClan would send me a sign already. I've been worried about the Clan for moons now."

"As have I," Briarstar muttered grimly, glancing up at the cloud-covered sky. "I'm going to travel to the Moonpool tomorrow morning to try and get more answers. Will you be able to come with me?"

"Breezecloud hasn't been doing well since her kitting," Streamwhisker meowed, her tail flicking anxiously. "I can't leave Doepaw to take care of her. She's been learning quickly, but she was only apprenticed a moon ago."

"I see," Briarstar replied, dipping his head. "Then I'll travel alone and have Wolfdawn guard the camp while I'm gone. If StarClan speaks to me, of course I'll let you know."

The gray medicine cat blinked gratefully at him before disappearing back into her herb storage. Briarstar waited patiently as she shuffled through her herbs until she padded back out with a carefully wrapped bundle.

"It's a long journey," Streamwhisker mewed, dropping the bundle at Briarstar's paws. "Good luck. Hopefully StarClan will provide the answers we seek."

The dark tabby tom meowed his thanks and picked up the bundle, returning to the shadows of his den. He stared up at the sky, noting that he couldn't see any stars through the clouds. He really hoped that StarClan would have answers for him tomorrow. It had been moons since they sent an ominous warning that a RiverClan-born warrior would destroy their Clan to Streamwhisker, but she had been left in the dark since then. If either Softkit or Aspenkit were threats, he had to know immediately.

If RiverClan was in danger, he would do anything to prevent it.

—

Dew had settled on the leaves of the trees surrounding camp as Briarstar headed out, his tail held high. He made his way towards the lake, knowing that he had to cross through WindClan and ThunderClan's territories to reach the Moonpool. A warm greenleaf breeze ruffled his dark tabby fur, and he purred. He always loved the warm season.

Making careful care to always stay near the lake, Briarstar began his long journey. He watched as the sun rose and set, luckily avoiding patrols, and his paws ached by the time he finally reached the cavern that housed the Moonpool. He plunged into the cave's depths, finding a pawhold on the old prints that had been left by ancient cats long ago. He stared into the pool of water, shining silver in the light of the moon. This was the moment of truth.

Without wasting a moment, Briarstar pressed his nose onto the cold water and closed his eyes, feeling his consciousness slip into a dream.

Briarstar's eyes flew open as his paws landed roughly on solid ground. He was back in RiverClan camp. He looked around, his whiskers twitching in confusion, before realizing that this must be a dream. But what could StarClan possibly be showing him by bringing him to his camp?

Suddenly, terrified yowls split the misty air. Briarstar jumped in shock as lean dark shadows spilled into camp, immediately attacking his warriors. Feeling fury burn through his veins, Briarstar leaped forwards into the fray, claws unsheathed. But they passed harmlessly through the shadows and they immediately turned on him. He let out a terrified hiss as thorn-sharp claws from all sides pierced through his fur.

Just as the pain was becoming too much to bear, Briarstar suddenly felt something cold and soft land on his head. He looked up at the sky with half-closed eyes, alarmed to see that it had begun to snow. Fighting in these conditions would be even worse!

But to his surprise, the shadows began slinking back with hisses of pain. Flurries of snow began pelting the ground as the shadows ran away, disappearing into the horizon. The RiverClan camp became silent once more.

Briarstar pushed himself to his paws, the cold slush of the snow evaporating the pain from his wounds. He stalked forwards, the soft powder crunching beneath him. This snow had saved his Clan. But what was that supposed to mean? 

A flash of gray fur appeared in the corner of his eye and Briarstar whirled around, but before he could see who it was, he found himself staring into his reflection in the now dark Moonpool.

The dark tabby hastily pushed himself to his paws. What was StarClan telling him? That a snowfall would save his Clan from being destroyed? That didn't make sense at all!

Deciding that Streamwhisker would do a much better job decoding the dream than he would, Briarstar quickly headed back to RiverClan's camp.

It was nearly moonhigh again when Briarstar finally returned, his sides heaving. Wolfdawn immediately noticed him, rushing over to meet him.

"There was no trouble while you were gone, Briarstar," the deputy reported, dipping her head respectfully. 

"Thank you, Wolfdawn," Briarstar meowed distractedly, gazing at the medicine den. "Is Streamwhisker free? I must speak to her at once."

"I think she just got finished checking on Breezecloud and her kits," Wolfdawn replied, tilting her head. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you, Wolfdawn," Briarstar repeated, ignoring her question and rushing towards the medicine den. He passed Salmonclaw, Breezecloud's mate, who was exiting the den with a tight expression on his face. He would have to ask him what was wrong, but not now.

Streamwhisker and Doepaw were wrapping up a bundle of herbs when Briarstar walked in. Streamwhisker's face was solemn and focused as she worked, but Doepaw looked up at the leader's entrance. "Briarstar! You're back!"

"I am," Briarstar meowed, and then immediately turned to Streamwhisker. "Streamwhisker, I have to tell you about what I saw."

"Can I know too?" Doepaw asked excitedly, bouncing on her paws.

"When you're older," Streamwhisker promised, pressing her nose to Doepaw's head. Doepaw huffed in reply, but didn't say anything more as the gray medicine cat abandoned her herb bundle and padded out to meet with Briarstar.

"Breezecloud is dying," Streamwhisker murmured before Briarstar could say anything. "I've tried every herb I can think of, but she isn't getting any better. Luckily Hailpuddle has decided to nurse her kits for now, but Salmonclaw is devastated."

Briarstar's eyes widened. So that's what Salmonclaw had been so upset about. He felt sorrow pierce his heart and he dipped his head mournfully. Breezecloud had been a kind-spirited and gentle warrior; Briarstar didn't know a single cat who didn't get along with her. "She will be very missed in all the Clans," he meowed softly.

Streamwhisker nodded in agreement and then shook her head. "What did StarClan show you?" she asked, changing the subject.

Briarstar explained the dream he had to the gray medicine cat, careful to not leave out any details. The safety of the Clan meant everything to him, and if Streamwhisker could somehow decipher something out of the little things, he would be overjoyed.

"A snowfall?" Streamwhisker's blue eyes glinted in confusion, and Briarstar felt his heart sink. "I can't think of any cat that could be other than Hailpuddle, but she's a permanent queen so it can't be her."

Briarstar's tail lashed anxiously. "There won't be any expecting queens for moons now probably," he meowed. "It has to be a cat that's already in the Clan. Why else would StarClan give me that dream now?"

"They warned me moons in advance," Streamwhisker reminded him, but she seemed to be thinking of something. "Wait. Can you describe the snow to me again?"

"It was just regular snow," Briarstar replied. "I mean, maybe it was a bit softer than normal, but—"

"Briarstar, that's it!" Streamwhisker interrupted, her eyes glowing happily. "We know the cat who'll save RiverClan!"

"We do?" Briarstar stared. "Who?"

"You mouse-brain!" Streamwhisker scolded, but she was purring good-naturedly. "It's Softkit!"


End file.
